


[Mr. Tubbs: The Pimpingest Cat] the Get on the Hooooooooooo Train Remix

by mrs_mozzie



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, ねこあつめ | Neko Atsume: Kitty Collector
Genre: Cats, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Fanart, Multi, Prostitution, Wrestling, better remix than the fic, get on the ho train, made in five minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/pseuds/mrs_mozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow, so, like, wow.  This fic  I remixed was OFFENSIVE.  OFFENSIVE.  Tubbs is TOO LAZY to DO ANYTHING except EAT.  And that's why this fic is NOT CANON.  It has moved me to make FANART.  JUST SO OFFENSIVE.</p><p>But I liked the part where Tubbs was a pimp, so this is what this remix is about, so here's Tubbs pimping cat/women but as a wrestler, so get on the hoooooooooooooooooooooooo train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Mr. Tubbs: The Pimpingest Cat] the Get on the Hooooooooooo Train Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mr. Tubbs: The Pimpingest Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148351) by [GloriousGoblinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousGoblinQueen/pseuds/GloriousGoblinQueen). 




End file.
